She Is
by mintbiscuit
Summary: She's the way she is and that's why he loves her. This and a million more reasons. But mostly, Draco loves Hermione for being her. A story with a twisted plot coming straight from my twisted mind. I think that's enough said for now hehe...


**A/N**: Some of you might have read something like this before, but don't get mad at me. It's just that this is a really common idea and I wanted to explore it, and this is what turned out. First fic posted, read and review! Thanks… :D

She is everything.

I love her face. I love her smile. I love the way her eyes sparkle whenever she thinks of something smart to say. I love her hair, those soft auburn curls framing that pretty face. I love how she always smells so damn good, as if she just took a bath. I love how she looks like she's just shaken herself awake after studying all night. She either looks like she's too giddy from lack of sleep or she's just woken up and had a terrible hangover. I love the way she looks at me as if she's forever teasing me for being me. As if she knows what I'm thinking and what I'm about to do.

I love her hands, those hands I know so well. I love her scent, the way I could still smell her even when she's miles away from me. I love the way she carries herself, with her head up high in the air. I love the way her clothes hang onto her skinny frame like they were made to be worn by someone as thin as she is. I love her voice, something that always assures me everything is going to be all right.

I love her unpredictable mood swings. Sometimes she's laughing really loud and being hyper and just happening to be everywhere. There are even times I want to hit her for being so damn happy.

And sometimes… sometimes she's locked herself up in a place only she can go to. And those are the times I want to reach out, take her hand and make her laugh again.

I love her generosity and carefree attitude about life. I can safely say I learned to be less inhibited because of her.

I love the way she scolds me about being a commitment-phobe when she isn't aware that she's the biggest commitment-phobic I know. I love how she thinks everything will fall into place even if they won't.

I love her for being a perfectionist, something we have in common. I love her passion for things I don't understand. I love the way she loves the people around her, how she gives them importance and makes them feel they are somebody.

I love the way she loves studying—how committed she is and how determined she is to _always_ be on top. I love how she thinks of herself as a nobody, when in fact, she's pretty much popular and well-liked. I love how she takes her responsibilities seriously, how she manages to be a good friend, a good daughter and a good person all at the same time.

I love the way she gets mad at me for the littlest things. How she teases me and calls me a "prat" and a "bloody git" but knows she's doing just that, teasing me. I love the way she tells me how I'm the stupidest person she knows, when we both know that I'm hell of a lot smarter than her.

I love the way she argues with me, like when she found out I cheated in our Potions exam. I love how her eyes get darker and her cheeks flush when she's angry.

I love the way she lets me scream at her all I want and she never gets mad. I love how sure she is of everything, how she knows things will go the way she wants it to.

I love the fact that she calls at unholy hours of the day, each day just to make sure I'm still alive. I love how she used to drop by any time of the day or night... or, come to think of it, any time at all, just to say hi and make me coffee because I'm too stupid to make one for myself. I still love the fact that she attempts to come over even if she's no longer allowed to.

I love the fact that we could sit beside each other or lie down under the stars and not say anything but understand everything.

I love a lot more things about her. I love her for what she is and what she isn't.

To put it simply, I love her _just because_.

They say you need no reason to love. But being me, I need reasons… and all I can say is "_She is everything_". Oh, yes...

She is everything...

**_Everything but mine_**.


End file.
